thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Plenum Metallo
Plenum Metallo is the home planet of the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas. Description Plenum Metallo is a world quite similar to Earth. There is an almost even amount of land and water. The world is covered in the majority of the same habitats on Earth. However, there is a major difference between the two in that Plenum Metallo is somewhat further from its sun, and tilts at a 45° angle. The planets species are also much more developed than Earth, as species on Plenum Metallo have existed for several millions years longer. History The primary species of Plenum Metallo is the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadima. Due to their species having existed for so long, they became highly advanced in many ways. They designed methods of travel, communications, defense, offense, and several other advances that Earth Humans had millions of years later. However, there is one advancement that humans have thus far been unable to master: alchemy. Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas are known for being the most advanced species in the field of alchemy. Despite the intelligence of species such as Galvans and Cerebrocrustaceans, none have been able to master alchemy on the level that the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas have. Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas studied alchemy due to their beliefs in the fields of both science and religion. The Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas believe that the Qilahkla, the creator god in their religion, created all that exists on a cosmic scale using the basics of alchemy, and created all beings using the more complex methods of alchemy. The Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas believe the Qilahkla wish for them to study alchemy vigorously, allowing them to have a greater understanding of how the universe was created as well as how it works. This also allows them to have an understanding on keeping balance within the universe. The Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas also took to looking at alchemy on a scientific level. They studied how alchemy could be utilized by their race, if it could at all. Even as of now, the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas are one of the few species that can play god (others being Celestialsapiens, Omni Poti, and Apeirozas). However, the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas are limited by a basic scientific rule: the law of equivalent exchange. The Omni Poti are the only species with the ability to create something out of nothing, however, the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas must work with the amount of materials they have. More advanced members of the species are able to change materials into other materials, but still must only use the same amount that is already in existence. Originally, the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas used alchemical circles to perform their alchemy. These circles were effective as they had alchemical symbols to activate the elements of alchemy for their own usage. However, these also proved to be ineffective due to the fact they constantly had to be drawn in order to use them, which they decided took too much time. They decided that, when members of the species came of age, they could make the decision to join the Alchemists. While all Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas possess the natural understanding of alchemy, not all wish to pursue it. Those who become Alchemists have alchemical symbols tattooed onto their bodies via alchemy. These tattoos are permanent, more so than Earth tattoos, in that they become part of the actual genetic structure of the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadima. These tattoos not only show an Alchemist title, but also allow for quicker alchemy, as all the alchemical symbols needed for any kind of alchemy are on their skins. The process of adding these tattoos is extremely painful, as parts of their genetic make up are being changed, and the pain is not regulated by a device such as the Simplicitrix. The diverse habitats and terrains of Plenum Metallo has allowed the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas to study the make up of almost all materials, allowing them to be able to tap into the alchemy behind them. This is how they have managed to inhabit all habitats as well, as they have used alchemy to create civilization in all of them. Alchemy has also allowed the Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadimas to create transportation to other planets, so as to further their knowledge of alchemy with any material that exists on planets, but don't exist on Plenum Metallo. Notable Inhabitants *Almushtaghalbialkimia'Alqadima Etymology "Plenum Metallo," when translated from Latin to English, means "Full Metal," which is a reference to the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. Category:Planets Category:Locations